1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same which reduces the number of times that masks are used, reduces manufacturing costs, and simplifies manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device is a flat display device that includes organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) as display elements, wherein each OLED has a pixel electrode, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer including an emission layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. Such an organic light emitting display device includes thin film transistors (TFTs) that control the function of each OLED.
FIGS. 1A through 1L are cross-sectional views for illustrating a conventional method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device. According to the conventional method, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a semiconductor layer 21 is patterned and formed on a substrate 10, a gate insulating layer 11 is formed to cover the semiconductor layer 21, a conductive layer 23a to be formed as a gate electrode is formed on the gate insulating layer 11, and a photoresist layer 23b for the gate electrode is formed on a portion of the conductive layer 23a. To produce the structure as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a first mask process is performed to pattern the semiconductor layer 21, and a second mask process is performed to form the photoresist layer 23b for the gate electrode.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, the gate electrode 23 is formed by patterning the conductive layer 23a for the gate electrode by using the photoresist layer 23b. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 1C, after an intermediate insulating layer 13 is formed to cover the gate electrode 23, a third mask process is performed to form via holes 13a, exposing a part of the semiconductor layer 21.
After the via holes 13a are formed, a conductive layer 25a for source/drain electrodes is formed as illustrated in FIG. 1D so that the conductive layer 25a for the source/drain electrodes contacts the semiconductor layer 21 through the via holes 13a. Next, as illustrated in FIG. 1E, a fourth mask process is performed to form a photoresist layer 25b on a portion of the conductive layer 25a for the source/drain electrodes. Next, by patterning the conductive layer 25a for the source/drain electrodes using the photoresist layer 25b, source/drain electrodes 25 insulated from the gate electrode 23 and respectively contacting the semiconductor layer 21 are formed to complete a TFT 20, as illustrated in FIG. 1F.
Then, as illustrated in FIG. 1G, a planarization layer 15 is formed to cover the source/drain electrodes 25, and a fifth mask process is performed to form a photoresist layer 15a for a contact hole on an entire surface of the planarization layer 15, except for where the contact hole is to be formed. Next, by etching the planarization layer 15 using the photoresist layer 15a for the contact hole, one of the source/drain electrodes 25 is exposed by the contact hole 15c formed in the planarization layer 15, as illustrated in FIG. 1H.
Next, as illustrated in FIG. 1I, a conductive layer 31a for a pixel electrode is formed to cover the planarization layer 15 and contact one of the source/drain electrodes 25 via the contact hole 15c. Then, a sixth mask process is performed to form a photoresist layer 31b for the pixel electrode on the conductive layer 31a so as to correspond to an area where a pixel electrode is to be formed. By patterning the conductive layer 31a using the photoresist layer 31b, a pixel electrode 31 that contacts one of the source/drain electrodes 25 is formed, as illustrated in FIG. 1K. Then, an insulating layer for a pixel defining layer is formed to cover the pixel electrode 31, and the insulating layer is patterned via a seventh mask process to form a pixel defining layer 17 in which at least a part of the pixel electrode 31 is exposed. Then, as illustrated in FIG. 1L, an intermediate layer 32 including an emission layer is formed on the pixel electrode 31 via an eighth mask process, and a counter electrode 33 is formed to over an entire display area, thereby forming an active matrix (AM) organic light emitting display device having an OLED 30 as a pixel, the emission of which is controlled by the TFT 20.
However, according to the above described conventional method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device, since a total of eight mask processes have to be performed to form the TFT 20 and the OLED 30, many masks are used and the process is very complicated. Thus, the manufacturing costs of the display device are high and the yield is low.